Musashi Miyamoto (Baki)
Summary Musashi Miyamoto was once Japan's greatest swordsman and is the country's most renowned legend four hundred years later. Sometime after the final battle between Yujiro and Baki, Musashi was resurrected through scientific cloning and supernatural soul transfer. After his resurrection, Musashi plays the role of the main antagonist for the entirety of the fourth Baki manga series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Musashi-san, The Legend, The Demon (by Motobe). Origin: Baki Dou Gender: Male Age: '''32 years old physically. Technically- over 400. '''Classification: '''Master Swordsman, Japan's strongest warrior, Renowned legend, The strongest swordfighter. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Body Control (Like most characters, Musashi has excessive amounts of control over his body, therefore allowing him to perform feats which exceed the boundaries of what normal humans are and would be capable of even at their peak.), Limited Telepathy (Could pick up the signals Baki's mind was making even as he was preparing to attack .), Precognition, Limited Mind Control, Master Swordsman, Fear-Inducement(other fighters precieve him as a natural disaster). Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Matched the likes of Baki and Pickle. Far above Doppo Orochi, Hanayanama and Retsu Kaioh. Easily broke through Shaori/Xiao-Lee, which even Yujiro struggled to beat. Biscuit Oliva was intimidated by Musashi just by looking at him. Easily defeated an army of well-equipped cops.) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Superhuman perception (Casually speed-blitzed Pickle, who could easily surpass a bullet's speed. Could keep up with Yujiro and Baki. Is already reading one's movements before they even move a muscle.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: At least Island level, likely higher (Endured hits from Baki, Pickle, and Yujiro, who are all comparable to one another. Was barely damaged by Hanayanama and Doppo Orochi's hits. Survived 500 000 volts.) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with abstract cutting. Standard Equipment: Katana, Abstract Katana. Intelligence: Very high. Musashi is a battlefield genius. He is extremely perceptive, thoughtful and has immense wisdom over the arts of war, especially sword fighting. He knows every sword fighting technique there is and many others, which can effectively counter just about every other fighting style in the series. He was so skilled with the sword and in battle, that he learned how to cut people without even using his swords and his mind can pick up the signals of people's brains when they prepare to attack. Weaknesses: Musashi rarely goes all out in his fights and usually tests his opponent's strikes and techniques and how effective they are on him. This leaves him extremely vulnerable to paralyzing attacks such as Baki's lower-jaw jabs, Yujiro's immensely powerful punches, Motobe's extreme weapon mastery, etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Rope Art *'Sword Simulation- 'Is so skilled at sword fighting, he doesn't need to use an actual sword to 'cut' people. While the cut itself is not real, it can still paralyze and cause immense pain to the other characters, only with Yujiro being excluded, as he may be more powerful than Musashi. Doesn't even need to move his hands to be able to 'abstractly cut'. In his fight against Yujiro, Musashi was even able to cause physical wounds with his abstract swords, though such feat is never performed again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Antagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6